the park
by goldconverse
Summary: so this is just a one shot thing thats quite short but worth reading. i wrote this a long time ago.basically its about avengence and murder hope you like it. ONE SHOT!


**this is just a one shot so dont get too attached :) i want to know if im ok'ish at writting death and stuff. please dont judge me by the way i dont "like" death and im definately not goth! :) xx also if you like this check out my other stories; kurts surf school and the kicker the cheerleader and me. all based on klaine by the way xx**

* * *

The park

I tried so hard to move but nothing happened. My leg was definitely broken so I couldn't run away from him , I just couldn't.

My name is brittany and my friend called Kurt is coming over for the day with his boyfriend Blaine. Kurtsie has been my best friend for what seems like a lifetime. he has always been there for me for 14 years of my life. everytime i have a problem he is always there, helping me and encouraging me to get through it and believe in myself.

The doorbell went that Saturday and I flew downstairs in a desperate rush. We all greeted each other with beaming smiles that filled up my beige coloured hallway. My mum shouted something faintly down the stairs, I shouted something back to the echoing voice, and sneaked out of the door with Kurt and blaine by my side.

We all made our way down the mustard yellow muddy path to our favourite park. I made some gestures of vomiting as Kurt and blaine were oocasionaly kissing and holding hands. To be honest i did like it that they were finally a couple at last. Kurt had been alone without someone to love and hold him. When he met blaine all of us were so happy for him, even more so when the two of them were official. As we reached the old wooden bridge we paused soundlessly, there was nobody in the park at all it seemed deserted. Kurt looked at me and then at Blaine, he grabbed his hand and mine and asked if we should go into the park, I bit my lip and led the way. Normally the park would be filled with kids but there wasnt. All that could be heard was a few sirens going off in the distance.

The gate creaked open as Kurt placed his and down on the cold metal. the tree's howled in the wind like a wolf under the moonlight. Blaine looked into the bush

"what was that?" he gushed

"what was what?" i asked

"that noise"

"i didnt hear anything" kurt said opening the gate fully

I raced Kurt to the swings but as I grabbed onto the rope I tripped on a black object. The swing bashed against my head, then I heard a scream from Blaine and then two loud thuds on the concrete floor. I looked up and saw two doc martin black boots in front of my face. I then realised that it was sebastian smythe. he knelt down by my side and smiled coldly and picked up the black object that I soon realised was a gun.

"this is revenge blaine" he shouted into the wind. It was like he was speaking to their soles and it sent shivvers down my spine. How can someone be so cruel. then it hit me. I looked around and i saw Blaine and Kurt lying lifelessly on the grond beside me. Blood. a puddle of blood beneath them. they were dead.

I stumbled to my feet wobbling with fear but I was no match for the Sebastian and he took me down with one swift motion kicking my foot, apllying all of his weight on top of it. I tried so hard to move but nothing happened mt leg was definately broken, so i couldnt run away from him, i just couldn't

Then I heard a shot and then I could see nothing but pitch black. I then saw Kurt and Blaine hugging me and telling me it was alright. Sebastian was killed as well that night. We were Avenged by Santana who arrived at the scene only a few minutes after.

"he shouted at me 'dont say anthing or ill kill you' and he kept on screaming 'ill kill you i swear Lopez' and then he ran into my knife, he ran into my knife ten times"

**death is peaceful**

* * *

**okay so i wrote that a year ago and it was nothing to do with glee. i just changed the name and added some stuff. i think at that time i was going through some hard times but i still thought it was pretty cool. please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
